breederfandomcom-20200214-history
The Milk Of Human Kindness
Detailed Walkthrough After Strong likes the Sole Survivor enough, he will remember something from his previous life as a human that he thinks could be a source of milk, a woman named Mia. Strong knows he needs help talking to human women. Since both Strong and the Sole Survivor somehow know a woman named Jade, Strong suggests that they talk to her, but Strong says he will need help. Jade can be found in Diamond City. As of this writing, her cell is inaccessible, so a console command must be used to get to her (see Notes). Jade tells the Sole Survivor to buy scented candles from the market while she works with Strong. Candles can be purchased from Myrna, though not from Percy, during this quest stage only. After purchasing the candles, the same console command can be used to reach Jade and Strong again. When Strong is on a date with Mia, be sure to follow Mia to the tree stumps. If Mia is not followed or is distracted while walking, she will return to what she was doing. Talking to her again will start her walking again. Strong should wind up there on his own, provided he doesn't get distracted by killing something. Once both of them sit down, it may be necessary to run around Mia and Strong to get the dialog to start, but once it starts, the conversation should progress. At times, Strong will look to the Sole Survivor for what to say next. After their date, Mia will invite Strong back to her place for drinks. Several hours will pass in game. After Strong and Mia spend the night together, the Sole Survivor can ask Strong about how their night went, and Strong will give more information than is required, as usual. Mia will notice that she is pregnant and mention that Strong can drink milk from her breasts whenever she has some. Be sure to start the conversation near Mia, or it will not finish because of a participating NPC being too far away. It is possible to start the conversation again. Following this conversation, the quest will be complete. Quest Stages Notes * When taking Strong to see Mia, it is a good idea to kill all the stingwings in the pit and the ones hanging out on the bus up the road from the settlement. Failing to do this can lead to Strong going berserk and not resuming his AI package for the conversation with Mia on the tree stumps, making the quest difficult or impossible to complete. * BUG: Jade's cell is inaccessible in Diamond City. The following console command must be used to reach her: player.movetoqt bbm14 * BUG: When exiting Jade's cell, the player ends up outside of the greenhouse, however entering the greenhouse will not allow the player to enter the cell in which Jade resides. * Given that Fallout canon states that super mutants are androgenous, in that they lose their gender and sexual characteristics after mutation, Strong should be physiologically incapable of impregnating anyone. * After the quest completes, Mia will follow Strong around. If the Sole Survivor sends Strong to a settlement, Mia will annoyingly strike up the same conversation with the Sole Survivor whenever they walk past. It is recommended to send Strong to a settlement that the Sole Survivor never plans on visiting, send Mia home to Greentop Nursery and never visit her there, or disable her through the console. * Mia cannot be killed after completing the quest, due to her being essential. * Mia will sometimes allow the player to draw milk from her breasts through dialogue, although no milk is actually added to the player's inventory, and this does not reduce hunger or thirst. Category:Boston Breeder quests